The Rock 'n' Roll Rink
by To The Dean-mobile Awaaaay
Summary: The newly extended gang have a free night on their hands. Nikki and Sam have an idea how to spend it. Will Dean agree to their plan? Will he be able to even participate in it? or will he crumble to the ground? MILD LANGUAGE


**This is another Nikki/Dean Mini-fanfic**

**If you don't know what I'm talking about read "Nicole Packer" it'll clear it up.**

**I don't own this amazing show, Eric Kripke does and for that he is my hero =D**

**Warning: **If you like rap please don't be offended I'm just trying to make it sound like something Dean would say.

**SPNROCKSMYCOLORFULSOCKS**

"Oh come on Dean, pleeease" Nikki was begging now, she was actually squatting this low and was now begging…BEGGING was not something Nicole Lillian Packer did.

"Yeah, pretty p'ease wif ice cream and whip cream an' a cherry on top and chocolate syr—" Jake was interrupted

"No…but I do want some ice cream now." Dean stated

"Why not?" Nikki asked

"Because, this'll be what'll happen. We walk in and this is what we hear… _Soulja Boy off in this oh, watch me crack it, watch me roll,_ and we'll have to sit there and listen to…to…that shit they call music, it's all throat sounds and words that they found outta Dr. Seuss book. I mean does anybody truly know the meaning to half the stuff these people as yelling into the mic…I bet the very person who wrote the song doesn't even know what's going on." Dean yelled

"Okay, I don't know which scares me more: That you're making this into such a big deal or that you know the words to Crank dat Soulja boy. Look it's called the "Rock 'n' Roll Rink" now maybe I have a high imagination but maybe since it's called the Rock 'n' Roll Rink they might actually play Rock 'n' Roll and me and Jake used to go to a rink every Saturday back home and it'd be nice to get back on some wheels." Nikki reasoned

"Well you see it was on the radio once and all the other stations were all stttttrrrrrssssshhh so—"

"I don't care! Can we go or not?" Nikki nearly screamed

"I swear if I so much as hear someone singing a rap song I'm out." Dean said grabbing the keys

Jake jumped up and down Nikki and Sam shared a smile. Sam had been sitting at his lap top the whole time. Nikki and Sam had secretly come up with the idea when they passed the rink getting breakfast that morning, so Sam was on her and Jake's side.

**SPNROCKSMYCOLORFULSOCKS**

They were giving the money to the guy in the booth. Nikki could hear muffled sounds of a guitar solo. She tapped Dean or at least she thought that was all she did cause Dean flew two steps forward then rubbed his arm.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little excited." She apologized

"Well can you at least tell me why you viciously attacked me?" he asked and got a eye roll from Nikki

"Listen…I'm pretty damn sure that's a Tony Iommi solo I hear." She said with the biggest 'I told you so' look on her face.

As soon as they walked in Nikki was obviously most likely right. There were old guitars and albums, posters of all the greatest classic rock bands nailed to the wall. There were middle aged men skating around with mullets and almost everyone looked the rock type. And if Dean's theory wasn't burning already, someone added kerosene to the mix because blaring though the speakers was Paranoid by Black Sabbath which made Nikki's Tony Iommi assumption true also.

Nikki crossed her arms, pivoted her foot in that famous bitch stance and clear her throat looking at Dean.

"Okay, you were right I was wrong. This is awesome. There, happy?" he said

"Yes as a matter of fact I am. Let's go get our skates." Nikki said

Her and Dean were putting on their skates. Sam and Jake were somewhere skating around for Sam must have reverted into his eight year old self, him and Jake had bolted straight for the rentals as soon as their feet touched the hard wood floor of the Rock 'n' Roll Rink.

"So do you even know how to skate?" Nikki asked Dean. The thought never even came to mind that Dean may not even know how to skate.

"Um…I don't know…I never really tried." He said

Nikki stood up and motion for Dean to grab on to her. He found that he could get up by himself but he wasn't very sturdy.

"Here why don't you hold on to me so you don't fall?" Nikki slowly skated and Dean who was hunched over and holding onto the back of her shirt.

"Dean, hold onto hand or something all holding my shirt is gonna do is get me mad when you rip it when you fall on your ass because a piece a clothing won't do you any good." Nikki said.

Her and Dean were so very close now, they still shared a bed, and that would probably stay that way since any other way would be impossible for anyone to get a comfortable night's sleep, and they still comforted each other after a nightmare usually by holding one another so holding hands wasn't anything new. They didn't care that it may look weird to people watching because they didn't understand what they went through and besides Dean and Nikki were practically brother and sister now.

Dean held onto her hand, if Nikki were an ordinary 14 year old girl her hand wouldn't have done Dean much good but her super strength was really handy at times like these because holding on to her hand felt like holding on to a steal beam for she was very sturdy on her skates.

Just then Sam came around, he wasn't the best of skaters but he could go around without falling.

"How you doing bro?" he asked

"Well let's see, I'm holding onto a fourteen year old girl for dear life I'd say I'm ready to compete in the X-Games." He said and out of nowhere a little black blur flew between Dean and Nikki causing Dean's legs to give out but Nikki had seen this coming and held him up. This caught a few looks for Dean being six foot something being held up to where only the first wheels on his inlines touching the floor by a girl who looked only like she just broke five feet.

She put him back down making sure he wouldn't fall and she got a good look at little Mister Jacob 'Road Runner' Packer skating backwards smirking at them.

"Show off" Dean grumbled

"Sam you think you can hold on to Dean for a bit? I think someone's just bit off more than _he_ can chew." She emphasized the he in her sentence. She watched as Sam attempted to hold Dean's hand and Dean just shrugged it off.

"No, Sammy! I wanna try this on my own, if that you can do it I sure as hell can too!" Dean sounded like a little kid trying to tie his shoes for the first time. Him and Dean watched as Nikki and Jake not just skated but ran around the rink, shagging, skating backwards, and at one point they were both down sitting on their knee while the other leg was stretched out.

"Why do I feel like I'm the only one here who looks like they have a stick up their ass?" Dean asked Sam

"Because my brother I think you just might be." Sam said

Nikki came around again but this time skated backwards while holding Dean's hands

"Sam, said I'm the suckiest skater here." He said sounding like a tattle tell

"I don't think you can even be called a "Skater"." Sam joked

"Oh you think you're better than me do you?" Dean asked

"As a matter of fact I think I am." Sam said puffing out his chest but just then Jake came around and swerved in front of Sam not even coming close to touching him but it was enough for him to swerve into Dean bringing both of them down and Dean proved his statement about holding onto Nikki for dear life true as he brought her down along with him.

They were all sprawled out on each other and it was no doubt the funniest fall that all three of them had had their lives as they just laid there and laughed like mad men…and woman.

**SPNROCKSMYCOLORFULSOCKS**

**I hoped you liked it. **

**I go skating every Saturday and the rink I go to plays a lot of old time rock 'n' roll (In which I love),**

**And the thought of just seeing Dean and Sam skating inspired me to write this random fanfic.**

**This was another Dean/Nikki Miniseries**

**R&R Please**


End file.
